


Harry Potter Drabbles A-Z

by Petra1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A-Z, Alcohol, Apples, Artist Dean, Boys Kissing, Butterbeer, Computers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Sunsets, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100/200/300 word drabbles for each letter.<br/>Ships and Warnings in the chapter summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Show the entire work and press Ctrl+F to search for your preferred pairing.
> 
> Apple: Harry/Draco  
> Butterbeer: Draco/Neville  
> Computer: Dean/Seamus  
> Dusk: Dean/Seamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Draco  
> No warnings  
> 100 words

Draco bit into his green apple. Fresh, tasty juice entered his mouth and spilled down his chin. He stared into Harry’s eyes as he was waiting for the other boy to act.

“The answer is no.” Harry’s voice was stern.

Draco chewed and swallowed. “It isn’t.” He stepped closer. “And we both know that.”

Harry shook his head, breathing calmly.

Draco grabbed his chin. “The answer is yes.” he proclaimed.

Harry did not look away.

Draco moved closer, and licked over his own lips. “Boy, I’m curious how you taste.”

Harry’s heartbeat quickened. “Stop.”

“No.” Draco pressed their lips together.


	2. B - Butterbeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Neville  
> Warning: Explicit sexual content  
> 100 words

Neville’s senses were blurred, his mind hazy. He couldn’t remember how he got into the empty classroom, and he had no idea why Draco was there with him, without clothes. He only knew that this was what he wanted, so he didn’t stop Draco from fumbling around his chest while the boy nibbled on his neck.

Neville pressed his body against the other’s, skin against skin. He felt Draco’s arms on his back, his arse. Neville forced Draco into a passionate kiss which left both boys panting and their cocks throbbing. Without thinking, Neville grabbed Draco’s length and began moving.


	3. C - Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Seamus  
> Warning: Implied sexual content  
> 200 words

Seamus gasped when he entered Dean’s room.

„You have a computer? I haven’t seen one in ages!“ he exclaimed, rushing towards the Muggle object and surveying it.

„Of course I have a computer. Move, you idiot! I missed that thing so much!“ Dean shoved his best friend out of the way and started it up. Soon he was engulfed by the technology, and Seamus got bored.

„Dean…“ he whined. „It that really so interesting?“

„You were the one shitting his pants when he saw it.“ Dean reminded him.

„But don’t you think I’m more interesting than that?“ He ran his hands over Dean’s shoulders flirtatiously.

Dean was still staring at the screen, but Seamus could see his grin reflected on it.

„Yeah. I’ve got you every other day of the whole year, though.“ Dean’s eyes met his friend’s in the reflection.

„Yes, but,“ Seamus leaned deeply over his friend and let his hands glide down Dean’s chest. „Not here, where no one can disturb us.“

Dean chuckled nervously, then removed his hand from the computer mouse and grabbed Seamus‘ hands.

„Shay…“

„Don’t pretend you don’t want it.“ Seamus interrupted him. „We’ve both been waiting, I know it.“

„Yeah, you’re right.“


	4. D - Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Seamus  
> No warnings  
> 300 words

The setting sun painted the Great Lake in shimmery, golden colours. A soft wind let the reflecting water surface move slightly, and tiny waves swashed against the shore in a consistent rhythm. Two sleepy boys were leaning against each other’s backs in the cool grass.

“Do you think I can buy paint in Hogsmeade?” Dean breathed, too scared of disturbing the silence.

“Huh?” Seamus shuffled a bit and then turned around to face his friend.

“Look.” Dean nodded towards the sun. “Isn’t it stunning?”

Seamus just breathed for a few moments. “I guess.” Timidly, he moved closer to the other boy. Their fingers were almost touching. Almost.

“I want to paint it. But I can’t, because I need colours and brushes.” Dean’s gaze was still on the sunset, but Seamus was staring at his friend. The red and yellow colours were reflecting in Dean’s eyes, which seemed to glow.

“Hm.” Seamus grunted, and his friend looked at him. “Stunning, yes.” Seamus’ voice was just a whisper.

“Told you.” A grin crept over Dean’s face as he saw his friend look at him. Seamus returned the grin, and moved closer once again. Softly, he put his hand on top of Dean’s. The other boy stared at their hands as he interlocked their fingers. Both were holding their breath.

Seamus was, again, the one to move. He slowly put his head on the taller boy’s shoulder and closed his eyes as he breathed out. It was in that moment that Dean seemed to relax, too.

“Shay…” He whispered sheepishly.

“Hm?”

But Dean had nothing to say, and so he stayed silent, just squeezing his friend’s hand. He put his head on Seamus’, but not before he had put a simple kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Dean… We belong together, don’t we?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed :)


End file.
